Cathode Ray Tube's (CRT's) are commonly used in many industrial and consumer electronic devices such as EKG-monitors, oscilloscopes, computer monitors, TV's, and the like. CRT based monitors typically include a CRT and control circuitry. The CRT generally comprises a glass tube with a “bottle neck” portion and a screen, an electron beam gun, and filter devices that are arranged to mask and guide the electron beam.
The screen is internally coated with a photo-emitting material (commonly, a phosphor-based chemical), which is activated by the electron beam. When electrons impinge on the inside of the screen, the energetic electrons collide with photo-emitting material that generate pixels on the display. Because the screen is not shaped as a perfect sphere and the displayed information is generally rectangularly shaped, an intensity of the electron beam is controlled by various circuits for different regions of the display.
Control circuitry includes horizontal and vertical control circuits among other sub-circuits. While the horizontal control circuit manages an adjustment and a correction of horizontal deflection frequency, the vertical control circuit's main goal is to drive vertical deflection output stage. The vertical control circuit generally provides a sawtooth waveform for geometric linearity corrections of the electron beam.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.